Glitch in your system
by JasonToddlover
Summary: Glitch becomes Mo's new partner. Feelings start to arise in the prodigy, he gets a friend to help him. yeah i suck a summaries. MoGlitch T then rated M for later chaptrs.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters...

* * *

><p>Mo, McCoy and Angel watched as the new kid dance battled Bodie. So far he was giving him a run for his money. "Yo, lil man got some skills." Mo said impressed by his movements. They were very precise and on point for a kid his age. The song ended and the new kid ended up having a very nice finishing move. Bodie shook his head and moved off of the dance floor and into the crowd.<p>

Mo was the first one to come up to him and introduce himself. "Hey, the name's Mo."

He held out his hand and the younger of the two took it. "Glitch." he said slightly panting.

Angel and McCoy came over. "_Amigo_, you got talent. Where did you learn to move like that?"

"Yeah those moves were crazy yo!" McCoy said jumping slightly.

Glitch blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Natural talent…I guess." The three went on about how good he was then Angel and McCoy left.

"Cool, how 'bout you and I get together and see what's going on?" Mo asked. Glitch agreed so the two exchanged numbers then went their separate ways. Glitch wanted to stay longer and talk but he had school in the morning and that really put a dent in his mood. The teen was still surprised at the loud applause he got at the end of his performance. He didn't even know how he ended up battling that blonde guy. All he knew was that one second he was leaning against the wall a little bit shy about being on the dance floor then all eyes were on him. Also he was excited that somebody actually wanted to practice with him too. Usually people were too embarrassed or scared to since he was a prodigy. A smile made its way onto his face.

Looking down at his phone he stared at Mo's number. It was too bad school was in the way cause he would want to practice all day with the guy.

* * *

><p>Glitch almost died of boredom in school. The prodigy kept looking up at the clock every minute hoping that the last bell would just ring already. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Before he knew it his wish came true and he was the first one out the door. Walking home he had his headphones in, dancing a little as he walked.<p>

A tap interrupted that though. Pivoting with one foot he came face to face with Mo. "Wassup lil man?"

"Ah, hey Mo!" Glitch happy to see him. "What are you doing around here?"

The older of the two shrugged his shoulders. "Nothin much just ride around town." he held out his skateboard. "Ya doing anything?"

"Nah I'm totally free."

The two made their way across town and to a dance studio Mo practices at with other people. When they first walked in Glitch was amazed to see how many people were there practicing. He even seen the blonde that he went up against the night before.

* * *

><p>This is my first time actually doing a dance central fic...please be nice with the reviews!~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own these characters.

* * *

><p>Glitch sat at a booth with Lil T talking about his problems. At the moment the two were in an ice cream parlor. She was the only one in dance central that was his age and he could confide in her. "Ya know maybe you should just tell him." Lil T said after swallowing a mouth full of strawberry ice cream. "It would make your life a whole lot better."<p>

The teen blushed. "I wish I could T. But that just ain't gonna happen." Glitch ran a pale hand through his raven locks and sighed heavily. Glitch pushed his spoon into the chocolate ice cream. The nice cold dessert reminded him of Mo's deep brown skin. "A-and if I did he would probably just kick me out of Hi-Def."

The flash forward dancer scoffed at him. "Nah that isn't going to happen. He isn't that rude to just kick you out of his crew because of that also Mo is bi, he wouldn't have a problem with you confessing he'd probably think that its cute." Lil T dropped her spoon in the empty bowl carelessly and sat back. "The only thing you probably have to worry 'bout is rejection."

Glitch pondered over what she said, spoon hanging out of his mouth. It was such a cute expression that people around them had to stop and look. Glitch couldn't handle rejection. It just wasn't in his nature to handle it. "Well how do I not get rejected?"

"Sorry I can't help you there." Lil T apologized. "I never confessed. People confessed to me." Pride was laced in her voice.

"You are no help T!" Glitch whined. His head made its way onto the table.

"I'm sorry Glitch." She laughed out. "If I could I would help ya but I aint got no experience in that field." She stood up and stretched. "Well I gotta go now. I need to get to the studio before Taye starts her bitchin'."

Glitch rolled his eyes playfully but stood up with her. "I'll walk ya. I got nothing better to do anyway."

After Glitch had walked Lil T back to the dance studio he decided to take a walk. It was still early in the day and he hadn't seen Mo at all. Stopping at his apartment he grabbed his headphones and Ipod and walked down to the park. Maybe a little bit of dancing could help him clear up his mind.

Mo knocked on the younger break dancers door. He wanted to hang out with him before they had to practice. When he didn't get an answer he tried the door handle and it came right open. Peering in he tiptoed in calling Glitch's name softly. Mo felt a little silly doing that. "Hey lil man! Are you here?" Shrugging his shoulders he went into the living room and watched the television. Before he knew it he started to nod off, letting sleep take over him.

Glitch trudged up the stairs to his apartment. He didn't mean to wear himself out but as usual he over did himself knowing that he had practice in about an hour. When he got to his door he noticed that the door wasn't locked. The breaker face palmed and headed in mumbling to himself to make sure the door was locked before heading out randomly. As he walked through the living room he didn't notice his chocolate mentor on the couch. After he was finished taking a quick shower he made his way back into the living room and was shocked to see Mo laying there peacefully.

His cheeks turned red and his heart started to beat faster. He didn't know what he should do. Should he just sit there and watch him sleep? Or should he go over and wake him up? Before he could finish thinking he made his way over and kneeled down in front of him. Taking his hand he lightly grazed them over his crush's cheek. He always thought Mo was a beautiful person, inside and out. Without thinking he leaned over and pushed his lips with Mo's.

Slowly he pulled back since he felt Mo start to move. It was such a wonderful feeling but he wished that his crush was awake to kiss him back. Sighing heavily he sat down on the floor and turned the channels half heartedly before settling on a show that he held little interest in. Pulling his legs up he rested his head on his knee's.

Mo peeked one of his eyes opened and smiled. Glitch thought he was so slick. Faking a yawn touched Glitch's shoulder. "Ey, I didn't know you were back."

The younger flinched "Oh hey." He tried to stay calm but he was slowly gaining a guilty conscious for kissing him. "How the hell did ya even get in here?"

"Yo door was open." He stretched out. "Eh do you wanna have practice today cause I surely don't. I'd rather hang with you."

"I'd rather hang wit ya too." Glitch mumbled. Just then he felt weight on his back. Looking over his shoulder he could see that Mo was falling onto him slowly. "What are ya doing?" Then his mentor fell all the way on him. They were on the floor laying chest to chest and Mo was laughing like there was no tomorrow. The younger didn't know what to do again for the second time in that half an hour. Mo sat up still sitting on him. "C-can y-you move." Glitch asked.

"Yea in a lil. I don't feel like movin at the moment." he laid back down so both of their forehead's touched. "Just to let you know, I was awake for the whole thang." The tagger got up off the breaker and sat back down on the couch. Glitch however didn't get up. He was in shock, eyes wide and mouth agape.

* * *

><p>Okay I tried to make it longer and I'm trying to put my style into this...please tell me how i did but be nice with the reviews :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

><p>Glitch couldn't believe what just happened moments before. He turned his head to look at Mo, who had went back to sitting on the couch and flicking through the channels like nothing happened. The younger didn't want to move. He just wanted to sit there and decay. How the hell did he not notice that he was awake the whole time? Turning onto his side and curling into a ball he hid his head from the world around him. He felt his face start to turn red from the embarrassment.<p>

"Lil man, whatcha doin?" Mo leaned over the couch and poked at him.

"N-nothing." He mumbled from underneath his arm.

"Ya doing something." Mo started to trail his hand up the boys arm. He felt Glitch shiver under his touch. Little bumps started to form on the arm he was touching. He was liking the reaction that he was getting from his dance partner. Pulling his arm back he tucked it under his side to control himself. He didn't want to do anything until Glitch told him straight forward that he has feelings for him. He could tell just by that kiss minutes before.

Sitting up Mo got off the couch and stretched. Glitch looked up at him. "I'm gonna leave now. Practice still off." He waved and left the younger to himself. Getting up off the floor Glitch made his way to his bed room.

Collapsing onto his bed Glitch screamed into his pillow. Turning over he huffed into the air and pulled the covers over his head. There was an awkward tent in his pants from when Mo touched him earlier. Thoughts of various things that could turn a guy off ran through his head really fast. Though he was a little upset that Mo didn't take things a little further. He liked the feeling of his chocolate hands caressing his arm. Maybe he could caress other parts of his body. 'No Glitch. Bad boy bad, bad boy!' He yelled at himself.

He should just take Lil T's advice and tell Mo. Shit wouldn't have been so awkward if he did. Glitch sat in the silence and listened to it. It was soothing some what to him. It helped him sort out his thoughts, the pros and cons of confessing to Mo. So far the pros where out weighing the cons. A smile graced his lips. He was going to tell him before practice tomorrow. Glitch just hoped he had enough balls to do it.

* * *

><p>Mo took his time getting to practice. He wasn't in a rush to get there, all he wanted to do was enjoy the beautiful day in front of him. Letting the wind rush pass him he kick and pushed harder to get an extra boost on his skateboard. He swerved around and out of people's way. He swerved around one particular person that he wanted to see ever since yesterday.<p>

Glitch.

Stopping quickly he waited for the younger of the crew to catch up with him. To Mo he looked more beautiful today then ever before. Today he switched up his usual outfit to his street clothes. A maroon sweat suit, the left pant leg pulled up to his knees. Yellow shoes covered his feet. On his back was a yellow bag and he was wearing his huge head phones. A big smile was on his face and he was walking with a bounce in his step. The smile got even bigger once he go near Mo. He could hear music coming out of his head phones, a very high and upbeat tempo techno song. While Glitch went to turn off his ipod Mo pulled down his head phones. Quickly with one movement the younger caught Mo's hand and held it near his face. Mo was surprised that Glitch was holding his hand so close. Yesterday he wouldn't even take a touch from him with out shivering a little.

"Good to see you." Glitch said. "I wanted to tell you something." All the slang was taken out of his speech.

Mo found it very cute that he did that. Glitch was being nerdy. "Yes?"

The Korean gathered up all of his courage. "I-I like you, " He started. Kissing Mo's hand gently. "I liked you for a very long time." He stared up at Mo when he finished.

His chocolate mentor smiled "Aww really short stuff?"

"Aw come on Mo! I'm tryin' to be real here!" He huffed out. It was so childish of him too.

"Yeah I kno' G." Mo pulled his hand away from Glitch's grip. Scaring the teen slightly. He got closer to the teen and wrapped his arm around his waist. He stared into green eyes, loving the depth of them. People walked around them, whispering and giggling at their position. Light pink dusted the younger's cheek as Mo started to lean down. Closing the gap between them. Not wanting to be a sissy or anything he met him half way. When they met Glitch sighed at how wonderful their lips molded together. Mo pulled back and rested his forehead against Glitch's. "Let's get ta practice cause how i feel right now. We wouldn't get anythin done." Glitch blushed harder at Mo's statement.

The older Hi-Def B-boy allowed Glitch to hold his hand on the way to the studio. The younger felt as light as a feather as a moment. He was relived that Mo accepted his feelings. Even if he didn't actually say it himself. When they had to stop at a corner to cross the street. He leaned his head onto Mo's arm. He felt the other chuckle. When they arrived at their destination other people were there dancing away. They didn't even notice when the two came in holding hands or sharing one last kiss before getting started.

* * *

><p>I didn't like this chappie. R&amp;R and tell me how you feel about it. Thank you!~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Glitch let a yawn slip from his mouth. He was tired from the work out that Mo had him do for the day. At the moment the two were standing on the corner waiting for the bus to come. The younger of the two swayed side to side trying to keep balance because of his fatigue. Mo watched from the corner of his eye, getting amusement from his boyfriend. He decided to make a game out of it. Every time the Korean swayed towards him he would use a finger to push him back up. Glitch whined every time that happened loosely wiggling his arm at his mentor. His whole body felt like a noodle. That's something he was used too but not today, right now he wanted to be carried. It was his childish side but he turned and asked Mo anyway. "Carry me."

Mo lifted one of his covered eyebrows. "How 'bout ya carry me first then we'll see?"

Glitch groaned like a five year old that was just told he couldn't have a piece of candy. He knew that meant a no in Mo's book. "Why not?" Mo crossed his arms against his chest. "Mo!" he drawled out. He stomped his foot on the ground.

"Glitch I'm just as tired as ya. Why go thro' the hassle of carryin' you?" The pair looked like a mother and child arguing. It was cute in a way.

The smaller of the two pouted. "Cause you love me?" Mo rolled his eyes and let his arms dropped to his sides. What kind of excuse was that? Even before they started to date that face always got Glitch anything he wanted from Mo. The teen knew all the right buttons he should push and what to say. Mo couldn't stand that adorable face at the moment. Once it had gotten him to allow Glitch to stay out past his curfew even when being serious with him. Bending down he motioned for him to get on his back. Mo didn't like the access weight on his back since he was working out just as hard as the other but it was Glitch and he could get over it soon. Once on his mentor's back Mo adjusted him by jumping up a little, jerking the younger up.

Mo felt the younger wrap his arms around his neck and snuggle into his back. The foreign touch made his body react to it in a positive way. He loved the way Glitch's legs wrapped around him. Just then a flirt session started between the two. Mo squeezing the younger's calves only to feel the legs around him tighten for a second or two then stop.

Slowly but surely Mo could feel the weight getting heavier on his back. It was like someone was putting weights on him. "Yo, shawty you 'wake?" When he wasn't getting a reply he used his right hand to tap at the younger b-boy's leg. Letting out a sigh he looked for the bus, a wave of relief came over him when it was in sight. When he got on he had to maneuver so he could balance Glitch on his back so he could reach his money for the bus fair. He looked for two empty seats and sat Glitch down, sleeping and all. The bus started to move so he slumped down, his feet loving the weight that was taken off of them. The teen started to move his hand searching for Mo's. The chocolate dancer took his hand and raised it to kiss it. Too bad Glitch wasn't awake for that. His reaction would've been hilarious. In no time they came in an area around Mo's house. The walk home was killer but he wouldn't have done it for any other person. When he kicked the door open he went straight upstairs to lay the teen down on his bed. He stripped the teen of his shoes, making a funky face when he noticed that they had a bad smell to them. Placing them under his bed he climbed into bed right next to the younger. Before falling asleep Mo found himself playing with the raven locks next to him.

* * *

><p>Emerald eyes awoke to see chocolate skin. They looked up to see Mo's sleeping face in front of them. They went wide for a second. They never seen Mo without his hat before. His face was always covered by the bills of the hats he worn. It was like a little gift to him. Reaching up he placed his hand on Mo's cheek. His skin was so smooth and soft. Glitch couldn't believe he was doing this again. Last time it got him caught. Pulling his hand back he watched as his mentor started to wake up.<p>

"Ey." Mo spoke as he turned onto his back to stretch.

"Wassup?" glitch whispered back to him. When Mo got comfortable he moved so he was cuddling up on his side, enjoying the warmth the older gave off. Taking a look around he took in the sight of Mo's room. He's never been in his room before. There were bright colored clothes all over the floor and sweatshirts hanging off the computer chair. The closet was half way open and there were more clothes and a ton of shoes. Glitch's eyebrows went up when he noticed all the different pairs in there. "You're like a girl, homie."

"What'chu mean?" Mo looked down.

"All them shoes? Ridiculous."

Mo rolled his eyes and tugged at the younger's hair softly. The younger pinched his side in retaliation earning a hiss from Mo. Glitch laughed and rolled over onto his mentor. His hands were on either side of his face. Mo slid his hands onto his side and rubbed them. A shiver went down Glitch's spine. Leaning down even further he closed the gap between them. When he pulled back from the soft kiss he went down to place wet kisses on his neck loving the sound Mo gave out. Taking his hands he started to lift up Mo's shirt and stopped when he got it passed his chest. Glitch looked up to see Mo giving him a questioning look. Smirking up to him he latched himself onto his nipple and licked at it. Mo shivered at the motion. "L-lil' man isn't this suppose to be da other way around?" He felt teeth bite down and he groaned.

"I kno' but I just wanted to try."

Mo pushed his shirt back down before the younger went any further. "Nah, man. Your lil ass is not toppin this!" Glitch sat down on his boyfriend and pouted. Mo however was ignoring him. That cute face isn't going to work in this topic. Pushing himself into a sitting position he pulled Glitch closer to him. If he couldn't catch onto why he wasn't allowed to top Mo would just have to show him why.

* * *

><p>AHHHHHH!~ Hope you guys like! R&amp;R<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Glitch couldn't believe what was going on right now. He was blushing hard and small pants of breath came out from his mouth. He was completely naked and sweaty underneath his boyfriend, who currently had his manly bits tucked inside him. They had been going at it for about an hour now. Their clothes littered the bed and the floor and the smell of sex lingered in the air. Emerald eyes were lidded and kept their attention on the face of the object of their affection. Hands gripped on to the bed sheets as the two bodies rocked together in unison. The back board hit the wall every time.

Every move Mo made he could feel. It sent shocks of pleasure up his spine making him moan out with delight. He wrapped his legs around the African American even tighter, making him go deeper. "M-mo faster." Answering his younger half's request Mo did. Angling his hips he thrust in hitting the certain spot that made glitch shake with pleasure. The younger B-boy's voice got octaves higher as he neared his orgasm. The knot in his stomach started to get tighter then it released, sending Glitch right over the edge. As his euphoria started to die down he felt Mo come. The sudden feeling of sperm in his ass didn't feel right to him. Glitch made a face that a mother wouldn't have loved.

Pulling out Mo rolled over to the side and panted hard. "That's…why..ya ain't toppin." He forced out.

Glitch nodded quickly. Never again was he going to suggest topping. His face was starting to return to his original color as sweat dripped down his face. Once the two finally caught their breaths they rolled onto their sides. Glitch had a small problem since his rear end had a slight hint of pain to it. He could feel sleep tug at his eye lids but he didn't want to fall asleep so suddenly. He now understood why adults liked to bask in the after glow of sex.

" 'Ey lil man." Mo spoke softly. "Was this your first time?"

"Y-yeah it was." The Asian hoped he didn't do anything wrong.

Mo smiled. Teeth showing to him. "Well whaddya know? I was your first." He quickly wrapped his arms around his prodigy but gently pulled him in. Glitch yawned out once he was comfortable. He could hear Mo's breath even out, signaling that he was asleep. Grinning he closed his eyes and let sleep take him away again.

* * *

><p>Once Mo woke up he looked down to see Glitch still sleeping. Sitting up he searched around for his boxers and slipped them on. It was a little cold in the room so he put on one of his hoodies. It had to be about nine in the morning. That meant Glitch was late for school. Didn't matter though, he wasn't getting up to go anywhere. He snickered a little at the thought of Glitch limping around the whole day.<p>

The chocolate man went to work on getting breakfast started. He knew his significant other was going to awake soon since he didn't feel his warmth in the bed. Around the time he got the eggs finished Glitch came out with Mo's shirt on and his maroon sweats. A slight limp was in his walk. His hair was going off to one side from him laying on it. "Mornin' Mo." he said tiredly.

"Mornin' short stuff." Mo placed a kiss on his forehead and lead him to the sofa. Going back into the kitchen he made his and Glitch's plate and went back out.

"Ok, I know your gonna yell at me for sayin this but, my ass hurts." Glitch stuffed a piece of sausage in his mouth.

"Of course its gonna hurt. Ya had my junk in there after all." Mo laughed when he almost choked on a piece of the meat he was chewing on. "Calm down." He patted on his back and started to eat his food.

Once that was done the two took a shower and got dressed. Glitch complained a little about missing school but Mo told him not to worry about it. It was actually a nice break from doing the boring routine almost every day. The two spent the day cuddling on the couch and watching mindless television. Glitch reached in his pocket when his phone suddenly went off.

_Yo!~ :D Whre were u? _It was Lil'T.

_I chilled wit Mo today._

_You left me in chem by myself :/_

Glitch chuckled then responded letting her know that he would make it up to her tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Glitch still had a slight limp as he walked the school hallways. The pain was starting to ease but he wanted it away now seeing how it was all Mo's fault any way. A pout formed on his face. It was boring not being able to stay another day with Mo. He knew he was going to see him after school but all it did was stand in the way. Going over to his locker he opened it up to grab his necessary binders and note books for the first three classes until his free period.<p>

He noticed Lil T coming down the hall way with her bag slung over one shoulder. She looked like a train ran over her. Once she got to where Glitch was she slumped against the lockers. "What the hell is wrong witcha?"

She glared at him. The look was similar to her older sister Taye's fierce look. "My sista had me doin dumb shit last night." She rolled her head to the side. "Now my whole body hurts."

"I could say the same T but my scenario is a lil different from yours." He shook his head and shut his locker door.

"What?" She questioned. She got up from the locker and started to walk with Glitch to their first class.

"Nothin much." He tried to stay cool. "Mo and I had sex."

T's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe the words that came out of her best friends mouth. "Wow."

* * *

><p>Just a lil something to get off my chest :D Hoped you guys enjoyed! R&amp;R<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

Hey Peeps!~ I know you guys are probably like 'WTF is this! Its not a update!' I'm so freaking sorry!~ I just wanted to hear you guy's feed back on what I should do with this fic. Should I continue it? If so how should it work from there? Shoot ideas to me. I love hearing from reviewers. You guys are so amazing and wonderful. You guys are like the source of my ability to even continue this. I don't want to give up on this, so it would be grand if you got back to me!

Shoot me a message or whatever!~

Love you guys!,

MailxJeevasxFTW


	7. Chapter 7

Glitch sat down at the lunch table and waited for Lil'T before he started to eat. He was having a thing of mixed fruit and a bottle of water. He was still a little annoyed from the small pain in his ass and trying to ignore it hell on wheels.

"So when do ya think ya limpin will stop?" T asked while rubbing at her eye a little. She still looked like hell from earlier this morning.

Glitch just shrugged his shoulders and popped a grape into his mouth. "Soon I hope."

T chuckled. "Question." The Asian looked over at her. "Did he use lube?"

A blush that turned different shades until it settled for one covered the breakers face. His emerald eyes looked away and all he could do was sputter a little. There was no way he could answer that question. It was too personal and plus he couldn't even remember if Mo did or not. He was too caught up in lust to pay attention. "L-lube" he took an epic guess at it. T just shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating her jell-o. "Are you doin anything after school today?"

She sat there and thought for a second. "Nah, nothing planned. Taye has work so I'm gonna be alone in the house."

"Can I come over?" Glitch asked like a sad puppy. "Mo has to work also. He wanted me to go over and stay at his apartment but it's kind of scary when he isn't there."

"Aww ain't that cute?" She teased. "Sure you can come ova."

Glitch let a smile as big as the sun onto his face. It really was scary staying all alone at Mo's place. He'd probably just chill in his boyfriend's room and watch TV or try on some of his clothing. That sounded like a good idea. Now he didn't want to go over to the teen's home but that would be rude if he didn't show up. "Ey, T now that I'm thinking 'bout it I'm gonna head over to Mo's to drop off my stuff then walk to your place."

"Aight." She dumped her trash and grabbed her bag. "See ya Glitch." They waved to each other and Glitch sighed. He just couldn't wait until school ended.

* * *

><p>Glitch was heading to Mo's place. He had his huge head phones on, blaring music as he went. When he was stopped at corners he would dance a little until it was time to move on. When he got to the front door he took out the spare key his mentor had given him. Unlocking the door he went in and placed his book bag next to the sofa in the living room. He was going to turn on the flat screen until he heard voices upstairs.<p>

"W-wait what are you doin?"

That sounded like Mo. His voice sounded so off to Glitch. Going towards the stairs he stopped at the bottom.

"Aw come on Mo!" Another voice purred. It had an accent blended into it. "I know you want me more than that kid."

Glitch's eyes went wide as saucers when he heard that. Placing his right foot on the stairs first he listen to the groan it let out. Taking his time he made it half way up the stairs.

"N-no g-get off!"

"Just hold still!" the unrecognizable voice demanded.

The teen couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't sit there and listen to his boyfriend get molested by whoever the hell it was. Taking the rest of the stairs by twos he busted into the room to see Mo completely naked and the blonde guy he met before he joined Hi-Def, McCoy, hovering over him. Glitch almost cried when he seen the positions the two were in. Mo was on his back with his pants missing while his hands were bound above his head by McCoy who was also didn't have on any bottoms with his manly bits buried inside Mo.

"Gl-Glitch!" Mo shrieked. Tears were coming down his face. Pain was all Glitch could register from the look on his face. Just then he felt something snap inside of him. He didn't know what but all he could see was red and when everything faded out McCoy was on the floor with a bloody lip and a black eye.

"Get the hell out!" Glitch screamed with rage. He watched as the Russian quickly gathered his things and run out of the room. He didn't stop staring out the door frame until he heard the front open and close. He returned his attention to Mo. Slowly he sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around his shaking torso.

"w-why…we were such good friends." Mo cried out. He buried his head into Glitch's side and sobbed.

Pulling up the blankets Glitch slid into bed with Mo. He listened to the cries get softer until all he could hear was the evening out of Mo's sleeping breath. Taking out his phone he texted T saying he wouldn't be going to her house. Some things had popped up.

He felt hurt that someone would do this to Mo. He was such a kind hearted person and didn't deserve what just happened. Shifting so his arms were safely around Mo he went to sleep, anger still over riding his mind.

* * *

><p>I hoped you guys liked it!~ please R&amp;R. I need you guy's reactions.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own...

* * *

><p>Glitch's P.O.V<p>

I sat down at the edge of the bed Indian style looking over Mo's wrecked form. He was lying in the bed still crying. A tear made its way down the path of his face and onto the pillow. Quickly it got soaked into the cloth with all the rest of them. My eyes watched as he moved his hands up to get rid of the lingering moisture. He let out a shaking breath and pulled the covers back over his head.

My heart still aches. That stupid fucker had the nerve to do that to Mo? Out of all people it had to be Mo? I wouldn't wish what happened on any one but I thought those two had such a bromance going on.

Moving up I tried to pull the blanket from around him. Mo gripped on to edge and curled around himself even more. "Mo!" I poked him.

"How can ya still look at me?" I heard him speak.

"What?"

"Why are you still here?"

I glared at his covered body. "'cause I love you that's why." I pulled the blanket a little. It started to come down somewhat. "I won't leave ya just 'cause this happened. I couldn't do that." My hand yanked it again. I could see the top of his head. "Isn't that what lovers do?" I questioned. After my last pull I got it down past his head. His eyes were closed. It was as if he was processing what I just told him. "Come on, let's get cleaned up."

Getting up off the bed I started to pull his hand. He slowly got up, the sheet still tangled around his naked legs. His hands went to hold the sheet in place and he started to look for clothes to wear.

"Want me to start a shower for you?" He nodded and I went to do just that. I made sure that the water was a good enough temperature for him. Hot but not too hot yet not too warm. I heard a knock at the door and I looked over. Mo was there with his towel. "I'm gonna go make lunch, kay?" He nodded robotically and let me come out of the wash room. "What would ya like?"

He shrugged. "Anything I guess." A mumble came out.

I closed the door for him and headed down the stairs. I wondered what was in here for both of us to eat. I on one hand wasn't really that hungry. I was still too angry to be hungry. Opening the fridge I found lunch meat and cheese. A nice sandwich should do the trick. I checked his pantry for chips and any type of drink. I was satisfied when I was done cleaning up after myself. The water turned off and I heard him walk into his room slowly. Taking his plate of food and his Gatorade out into the living room I turned on the TV and left the remote next to the plate. Looking up, Mo was walking down the stairs. He was wearing one of his many bright colored out fits but his mood wasn't bright. I wanted to change that.

I don't like that Mo. I _hate _that Mo. Mo should be happy, not depressed and all that junk.

Sinking into the spot next to me on the sofa he smiled softly once he seen what I made him. "Oh Lil' Man. Ya know me so well!" He lifted a hand and half heartedly ran it through my hair.

"I try." I smiled back.

He picked up the sandwich and sat back on the sofa and kicked his feet up onto the table. I guess he is trying to forget what is happening. I know what happened is going to affect our relationship a little but I don't want it to end. Before I sat back I grabbed his drink because I knew he was going to reach for it soon. I was right because as soon as my back hit the cushions he took it out of my hand.

Once he was done he cleaned his mouth off from the crumbs and thanked me. I felt his lips touch my temple. Leaning into the kiss he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. His head rested on top of mine as we watched an uninteresting program. It was something on people being alive when they shouldn't be.

"Ey you know you missed school again." Mo randomly blurted.

"Yeah I know. Don't care." I snuggled into his side.

"Well this gotta stop though." He squeezed my side. "You need ta graduate. No more missin' school."

I laughed at him. "Aight, mom!"

* * *

><p>Hey guys!~ I wrote this while very very sore. I went to an MSI concert last night and it hurts to move my left side. :c Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. R&amp;R Tell meh what ya thinkz!~ Love ya!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

OMG I'm on a roll you guys! Another sad chapter though..i hated this chapter! Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>Glitch couldn't concentrate on school. His mind wondered straight to Mo as soon as he stepped through the doors. He dragged his feet through the hallways and into his class room. Plopping down in his seats and letting out a struggled sigh. He was too worried about his boyfriend to even be in school at the moment. He wanted to cry for him but he held it in like the mini soldier he was. Though this soldier was lacking in keeping his stuff together he made his way through all of his classes, well not all of them. Some of them he just fell asleep in because his mind was being fried thinking about Mo. Letting his head hit the desk he growled a little. He couldn't wait to see MacCoy on the streets anytime soon. A good ass kicking was going to be given.<p>

It was time for chem. when the bell rang in his ears. The day was almost over but he still didn't want to be in class. He needed someone to talk to and that was Lil' T. He could always go to her for anything or about anyone. Getting up he dragged himself to find his best friend. She was standing outside of the room talking to a girl that she hung around some times. Once she seen him coming she shooed the girl off and smiled. It died though once she seen the scowl on his face.

"Oh, hun!" she said. "What's wrong?" she brought him into a hug but he quickly pushed back.

"I don't really wanna be here in class." Glitch shifted his bag. "Skip with me?"

"Aight." Sneaking back into the class room she grabbed her bag and ran out without the teacher noticing. Glitch was standing with his hands in his pocket kicking at the floor. Taking her hand she placed it on his shoulder signaling that they could go somewhere.

The two made their way up to the library and sat at a table in the far back. Once they got settled in to their seats Glitch placed is hands on the table palms up. "Give me your hands." He said softly. It wasn't because he was in a quiet zone but because he felt himself get emotional.

"Uh, you're scaring me." She joked softly. She felt his hands close around hers and squeezed.

"Whatever I tell you stays between me and you T." he said. He could feel his chest start to get tight. "Promise?" He watched as she nodded. Glitch paused then took in some air, shutting out the feeling of wanting to cry. Yet he still knew it was there. "Something bad happened to Mo two days ago." He looked at the confusion on her face. "H-he had a…a…confrontation with his best friend." It was hard for him to find the words to construct the sentence with.

"What kind of confrontation?" she asked slowly.

Glitch let his head hang low. He moved his hands away from hers and placed them on his face, shielding him from her gaze. This was ripping at his chest so much at the moment. "I feel like this is my fault." Just then his chest gave out and the tears started to flow. "I wasn't there. I didn't get there early enough T." He sobbed. "He…he raped him."

T had a look of sorrow on her face. She never seen Glitch cry for all the years she had known him. Getting up she reached out for him and pulled him into her chest. "Glitch, who did?" Her mind was racing, the same reaction that Glitch had when he walked into what was happening to his boyfriend. She listened to him sob into her shirt, sucking in air when need be. A couple of minutes passed before the teen calmed down and wiped his face clear of the tears. He pushed himself off of the flash forward dancer and sat back in the chair.

"I-it was MacCoy."

Lil T's eyes widen with shock. "What? They were so close. What the hell was his problem yo!"

Glitch half heartedly shrugged. "I-I don't know T." His voice was soft again. He wrapped his arms around himself and just stared at his best friend. "Thank you." He whispered. She looked at him puzzled. "For listening."

"Anytime." She smiled. Getting up they headed towards the front doors of the school. It was almost time for the final bell to ring. There were other kids there also, seniors mostly. Lil T gave Glitch a hug and held him out at arms length. "Aight Glitchy," She giggled. "Mo is gonna need ya more then ever. So no more crying 'kay?"

Glitch nodded. "Thanks T."

The two separated and went their separate ways. Glitch placed his head phones on and continued on to Mo's house. He caught himself walking to the beat, which was a fast one of course. He got back at his mentor's house in a matter of minutes. Once he got in ear shot of the home he could hear music blaring. Cocking an eyebrow he opened the front door to be surprised at the scene in front of him.

* * *

><p>Glitch's P.O.V<p>

The living room was moved around so that everything was pushed up against the wall. I watched as Mo danced in the middle to a song that I really didn't hear of. I noticed the small smile on his face when he did a turn. I was glad that he wasn't just sitting around and doing nothing. I moved to the side and slid onto the couch and watched him. He was amazing.

Once he was done I gave a small applause to him. He turned around quickly with a stressful look on his face. It went away once he noticed it was me. I guess he thought it was MacCoy. I got up off the couch and gave him a hug. "Ey." He whispered to me.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked placing my head on his chest.

"Better, I just don't wanna see 'Coy for a while." He sighed heavily. "Not until I can confront his ass, but for now I keep my distance."

I nodded. "It's whateva you want Mo." We kissed and I let him go so we could move everything back to its place. He kept the stereo on though. It lulled us into a small slumber.

* * *

><p>I just wanted to take the time at the end of this chapter to thank all of my reviewers! You guys are freaking awesome and if i could I would give you guys hugs, kisses and a big ol' tray of chocolate chip cookies with glasses of milk! I LOVE YOU ALL! R&amp;R my beautiful people :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own

Hey guys!~ I am happy/unhappy to say that this is the last chapter :c I know I know. Please enjoy this!~

* * *

><p>Glitch's P.O.V<p>

It was Friday night and I was over Mo's. He seemed to be doing better over the last week since the whole MacCoy incident. I keep my eyes open for any chance that I get to beat that fucker to the ground. Its like he knows I'm coming after him so he is hiding.

"Nano Byte." I heard Mo say "Wanna sit out on the front porch?"

"Sure." I agree. He started to go around and shut off all the lights. Soon there was darkness around me except for the moonlight that shown through the front windows. I heard the front door open so I got up and followed Mo. There were two chairs and a small little table between them. He ended up moving them so we could sit next to each other and enjoy the night.

We watched as women walked up and down the streets dressed in hooker's finest outfits. Once in a while one of them would come up to the steps and ask if we 'needed' or 'wanted' anything. My chocolate love was quick to shoot them down and send them on their way.

I held in laughter when one of them tried to argue their way with Mo. There was a 'get the hell away from ma porch' and a 'shit i didn't want yo money any damn way.' and it was over.

Mo moved his chair over so we were close. It was so that one leg was in front of mine and the other was on a side of me. I should have just sat on his lap if i knew he was going to be this close. Not that it bothered me much. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in towards him. I could feel his lips press against the side of my face and work their way down. It sent a shiver of arousal up my spine. Turning my head I pressed my lips to his. It was a soft kiss that turned into little pecks here and there. It wasn't a huge make out session, just something to comfort each other in.

"How's school today?" he asked. Our faces were still close. Both of our breathes mingled with each other.

"Was good." I explained that I had a couple of test that were super easy.

We were going to kiss again until a familiar tuft of blonde hair went walking down the opposite side of the street. The nerve of him to just walk around like nothing happened. I pushed Mo off of me with a shove and stood up.

"Yo wazzup?" he wanted to know if i did anything wrong.

I didn't even answer him. I could feel the anger inside me rise in seconds. An intense look of hatred was carved onto my face. "YOU!" I shouted. His look was priceless. It was as if he was a deer stuck in headlights. I didn't even register when I jumped over the railing and took off after the surprised blonde.

* * *

><p>Mo's P.O.V<p>

I watched as Glitch hauled ass down the street after MacCoy. I let out an irritable sigh and went after him. He was shouting things that I didn't know a boy his age should know. I pushed people out of the way while trying to keep up with them, they were quick on their feet. Once i do catch up with them Glitch has him pushed up against the wall in an alley way. His fist was cocked back ready to swing. He let loose and threw a barrage of swings his way. The poor guy didn't even have the chance to defend himself. He just covered his head and slid down the wall. Giving up on using his hands Glitch kicked him one good time on the side.

It was hard enough to break ribs and I swore i heard them do so. MacCoy let out a sharp cry and fell over completely. This time he tried to recover but Glitch stopped on his chest a few times. Quickly I ran over and tried to pull the younger off of MacCoy but Glitch lashed out at me and pushed me back. Falling to his knees he grabbed one of 'Coy's arms so he couldn't block and gave him a few good punches.

This time when I ran back over I grabbed Glitch from behind and picked him up. He was breathing heavily and cussing. "Get the fuck off of me Mo!" He pleaded. "He deserves more, let go!" He started to swing his legs thinking that I was going drop him.

"Nah Lil' man." I let his feet touch the ground. He started to calm down but I didn't take my arms from around him yet. I let my eyes travel over to the bruised and bloodied MacCoy. Underneath the goggles he sported his face started to bruise. The right lens popped out so we could see the darkness starting to surround his eye. He was breathing heavily and clutching at his sides. He looked so pathetic.

I didn't even want to help him. I left him right where he was at. The fool wasn't going to die if i did. Its not like Glitch up and shot his ass. I guided the still angered teen out of the alley way and onto the crowded streets. His face was red and his fist were still balled at his sides. I went to go grab at one but he flinched back. Looking down i noticed that he cut a few of his knuckles pretty bad. Blood was running down his fingers and onto the side walk below. It wasn't a lot so we didn't have to go to the hospital. Even though I think we should go so the cuts wouldn't get infected but he didn't want to.

The walk back to my place was silent. When we got back we went straight upstairs to the bathroom and started to clean his knuckles off. He was still a little jittery, his leg was bouncing up and down like a mad man. It was hard trying to clean off the wounds with alcohol when he was moving every now and then. "Sit still." I yanked his arm back towards me. In a few minutes i was done and let his arm fall back to his side. Leaning against the sink I took a good look at him. "You good?"

It took him a minute to answer me but he nodded. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Its okay man." shrugged. " You gotta do what you gotta do to protect yo man." I joked out. He smiled and stood up to hug me.

"I still want to kick his ass some more though."

I let out a soft laugh. "Sure ya do." I pulled the both of us out of the bathroom and into the bed room. We collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep slumber. I felt as if a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. Before I finally drifted off I laid a soft kiss on his forehead. "Thanks love."

* * *

><p>I give a huge thanks to those who followed this story! I THANK YOU ALL! :D Maybe I'll do another MoGlitch story. Who knows? R&R and tell me what you think.


End file.
